My Hero
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: An AmericaxOC lemon request. Alice Gallagher, Ireland, has been friends with America for years...just friends...even though she's in love with him. America has always thought of her as a pal...that is until he discovers France has been proposing to her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers…obviously. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mon cher!" France called, gliding forward with a gleeful smile.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ireland shouted.

"But I love you my darling Alice!" France called still racing after the brunette.

"Go eat a dick!" she shouted back, still running.

Almost there; there was the door! She just had to get that far!

"Agh!" she cried, tripping on a rug.

Fuck! Why did she have to be so damn clumsy sometimes?

"Mon cher!" France purred, hugging her from behind. "And you thought you could escape me. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!" he said hitting the top of her head playfully.

"Dear God, France…what the hell is your problem…?" Alice groaned.

"What's wrong with me being in love with you? Oh, and have you thought about my question?" he asked hopefully.

"I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!" she shouted, elbowing him and standing up. "I won't ever follow a path that's been paved for me! I'm going to live my life the way I wanna live it! I've got my own freedom and that's how it's going to stay! I'm seventeen years old and I'm NOT going to let YOU tie me down!" she shouted before storming out.

Damn…that was why she hated the World Conferences; that god damn Francis Bonnefoy; he never left her alone! Stupid idiot…asking her to marry him every single time she walked in. Ugh…she didn't really even like these world meetings. The only real reason she went was because….

"Hey Alice!" called a familiar voice from behind the blue eyed girl.

"Alfred, hey!" she said cheerfully, spinning around with a bright smile.

Him…he was the reason she went to the World Conferences.

"How are you? It feels like it's been ages." America said with a smile.

She laughed; just seeing him smile, made her smile. "Alfred, I just saw you last week. We had ice cream together; remember?" she said.

"Yeah, and then you got a sugar rush so bad that you passed out…you kinda scared me." America said softening his gaze a bit.

"Hey, come on! I'm ok now; right?" she said giving him a thumbs up.

America smiled at the enthusiastic girl before him. "Yeah, but really, be more careful you know? Although, it was fun getting to save you! I AM the hero after all!" America said giving a thumbs up accompanied by a goofy grin.

"Yes of course. You are most definitely the hero." Alice laughed.

"You're great, Alice. I love getting to joke around with you! You're such an awesome friend." America beamed.

Alice smiled back with her eyes in contented arches…a fake smile.

_I don't really want to be joking around with you Alfred…and I don't want to be just your friend. I'm happy with this but…but I just want to be more to you…I want to curl up next to you and be your girlfriend…_

"Hey, is everything alright Alice?" America asked cocking his head to the side.

"Wh-what? Um yes! Why?" she said quickly and clumsily from having been shaken from her thoughts.

"France was on the ground in the hall when I walked out to catch up to you. Did he do something to you?" America asked with genuine concern.

"Hehe. Naaaah, he's just being France." She laughed.

No…she just didn't want to bother America with her problems. She just loved him too much. He'd try to be her hero…she didn't want him to have to worry about her and on top of that she just wanted to take care of herself.

"Heh, alright. He _can _ be kind of weird sometimes." America said rubbing the back of his head.

Alice didn't hear him; she was zoning out….she was just staring at America; the man she had loved for so many years now…he just looked so…

Suddenly, Alice impulsively wrapped her arms around America and hugged him tightly.

America looked down, somewhat surprised at the sudden action. "A-Alice?" he said.

Alice gasped. Damn it! Why the fuck did she get those impulses! They always made her make bad decisions!

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I was—" she began.

"Aliiiiiice!" a cheery voice called.

Alice barely turned around in time before she was glomped by Italy. "Alice!" he cried, snuggling her face.

"Woah, chill out there Italy! I still have bruises from the last time you glomped me." She laughed.

Italy rubbed the back of his head and jumped off of her with a laugh.

"Italy!" Germany boomed. "How many times have we gone over this!"

Alice laughed. She was best friends with Germany and he had been trying to get Italy to stop glomping her for years now…obviously to no avail, but Alice didn't really mind all that much.

"Hey, don't worry about it Germany." Alice said casually. She then cocked her head a bit, her short hair swishing to the side. "Hey Japan, you don't need to get all shy and stand back there."

Japan just made a face of acknowledgement. He was such a sweetie, but Alice really wished that he would speak up more. Oh well; things were going well now; she was glad that France was gone. On top of that, her friends were around!

Germany sighed suddenly. "Italy insisted that we stop to say hello to you for a moment, but we actually don't have much time."

"Oh…have somewhere you need to be?" Alice asked somewhat disappointedly

Japan nodded as an answer to Alice's question.

"Oh ok…well I'll see you guys later." She said, waving as the three walked off. "They're nice people…" she said thoughtfully. She was caught off guard when she felt America's hand on her shoulder.

When she spun around to face him, their faces were extremely close, filling Alice with embarrassment.

"Hey Alice, why did you hug me? I mean, it's fine with me but it seemed a little random, even for you…are you sure you're doing alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Alice gulped at America's close proximity; why was she getting so nervous? It's not like he had never been this close to her before.

"Well…A-Alfred…I…I'm just…the truth is that—"

"Miss Gallagher!"

Oh…Alice knew that British accent.

"Hey, England. What's up?" she asked, turning to face him.

He smiled at her. She never understood why but England actually liked her. "Well I know how much you love food and I assume you haven't eaten dinner yet right? Well I brought you a surprise! Tada! Scones!"

Alice's eyes widened in pure terror. "Sc-scones…" she breathed.

"Yes! With cranberries in them." He said offering her one.

"No…" she said softly.

"I beg your pardon?" England said cocking a brow.

"No! Not those scones! Not your cooking! No!" she cried with tears popping up into her eyes.

She then high-tailed it out of there before America or England could object.

"Blast all! Why can't anyone respect my family's recipe?" England said grouchily.

"Enough about that; why did you make her scones in the first place? It's not like you to just go around doing favors for people." America said.

"Oh well, I suppose I pity the girl. These meetings always cause her such trouble. Blast it…and I thought I got annoyed at these meetings. I can't imagine what it must be like to get proposed to every time you show up." England said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

America's eyes widened and he froze. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a bolt of lightning. "P-proposed to? What are you talking about?" Alfred asked blankly.

"You didn't know? Oh my…you're even stupider than I thought. Everyone else knows! France asks her to marry him every time she shows up." England said furrowing his brows, obviously irritated just talking about it.

America was frozen for a bit but soon his fists clenched involuntarily. That bastard…was trying to marry her! No wonder she had been so freaked out earlier! But then…why didn't she just tell him? Why did everyone know except for him? Did she…not trust him? But he wanted to be her hero. Ugh that bastard France…who the hell did he think he was? What did he think he was doing?

_What's that idiot trying to pull! He can't just steal away my Alice! Wait…MY Alice…? _

"America? Hello? Ugh…daydreaming about hamburgers?" England said.

"Later Britain…" America said, sounding a bit zoned out. His voice almost sounded mechanical; like it was just spat out as a means of looking human. With that, he walked off quite robotically as well.

England blinked a few times. That wasn't like the America he knew. "What's wrong with him? …Ah…he finally realizes it." England said smirking. _You need to tell her soon, America, or she'll go and find someone else who loves her…_

****

The longer America walked, the more he thought of Alice; the more he thought of Alice, the faster he walked. Soon he found himself jogging, then running, then racing, then finally tearing off toward Alice's home without even really thinking about it. All he knew was that his heart was pounding a mile a minute…and it wasn't high cholesterol or how fast he was running…it was anxiety and fear of losing his Alice. However, even more than that, it was love. God he loved her. How could he have not seen it sooner? Why hadn't he acted upon it? Had he been too focused on being the hero?

_All this time I saw Alice as my best friend! She was the girl who got on insane sugar rushes with me, and watched scary movies with me, and laughed with me! But…but I didn't even realize this entire time that I was falling in love with her…no. I AM in love with her. But what if I'm too late! Alice…you're so much more than my best friend. _

America soon found himself up on Alice's doorstep, pounding on the door recklessly as if it were completely normal. The door opened soon enough to reveal Alice looking cute in her around-the-house clothes. She was just wearing a small white tank top and black sweats.

"America? What in the world? Are you ok—" Alice began, but was cut off soon enough.

America burst forward without a single thought, pushing her inside the house, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Forgive me!" he shouted.

Alice's eyes were wide and her mind whirled around like a tornado of confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I just…I just! I! I!" America tried to explain.

Alice pulled away from the frantic America and put a finger to his lips. "Hey…calm down…come on, let's sit down…" she said, guiding America to her couch. "Now, what the hell is going on?"

There was a silence. What the hell? Was America on a male period or something? He was freaking out two seconds ago and now he was silent and despondent?

"Alfred…what on earth happened to you?" Alice asked worriedly.

"You…don't trust me…" he said softly.

"What? Alfred, what are you talking about? I trust you more than anyone." She said, with a look of astonishment.

"Then why didn't you tell me about France!" he cried, obviously hurt and offended.

Alice bit her lip…he found out finally. America was a very emotion based guy and that was one of the things Alice loved most about him…but that emotional part of him could be kind of a disadvantage like right now. When he started spazzing, it could be hard to stop him sometimes.

"Alfred…I just—"

"Why? I thought I was your friend! I thought you cared about me! Why was I the last to know!" he shouted in frustration.

Alice's eyes saddened when frustrated tears began to spring up into America's charming blue eyes. Those eyes…she had fallen so in love with them. She loved every single thing about America. She loved his voice, the way he talked, his whole nature and personality, the way he looked….he was hot…and he was so kindhearted….even the way he dressed…she loved every single bit of him.

"Alfred…I didn't want to be…a bother to you." Alice choked out, finally allowing her emotions to flow too. She hated getting weepy but she really was an emotional person.

"A bother? What do you mean?" he asked, confused as to what she was saying.

"You're so sweet and I care about you so much that I thought if you knew about France, you'd be bothered by me…you'd want to help me and you already have so much to think about and…and I didn't want to be a burden!" she cried finally.

America's eyes softened. "Alice…you could never be a burden. I'm always so happy to be around you, because—"

"I know. Because I'm your best friend." She said, sniffing a bit.

"No, you're wrong." America said, now smiling.

"Don't mock me! You know how I hate being wrong Alfred! Are you teasing me!" she snapped.

America simply shook his head and pulled her into his arms. Alice gasped into his shoulder. "Alfred…what are you…"

"It's because, I'm in love with you…" he said, lacing a hand in her short, dark brown locks.

"Wh-what?" she choked. Had she really just heard that? It could be true…it was just TOO GOOD to be true. Those were the words she had wanted to hear for years.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Say it again." She managed to choke out.

"I love you."

"Again…" she begged.

"I love you, Alice." He said, smiling into her neck.

"I…I…" she sniffed.

"I'm in love with you Alice Gallagher. I love you…I…love you! I swear! I'm not lying!" he said, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "So…so Alice…"

"I love you too. I love you too! I've always, always loved you!" she shouted with tears of joy streaking down her cheeks.

America shook his head and laughed, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're so awesome. You pretty much blow my mind every day."

"You're so damn weird." She laughed.

The two laughed and looked into each other's eyes once more. It was sapphires of confidence and humor, piercing into the same gems filled with a kind heart and competitive spirit.

He took one of his hands and brushed some of her short brown hair out of her fair-skinned face. "Um Alice…can I…kiss you?" Alfred asked somewhat unsurely.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No Alfred; you can't. I've loved you since the day I met you and have been waiting for this moment forever and you can't kiss me."

Alfred grinned and laughed a bit. "So is that a yes or no?" he asked.

As an answer to his question she cupped his right cheek. "You decide…" she whispered.

Very carefully and somewhat shyly, Alfred leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers…it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. His heart was racing, his cheeks were redder than ketchup, and his head was spinning. Her lips were like silk against his and her smaller mouth fit with his larger one.

Alfred had no idea just how amazing the moment was for Alice as well. It was absolute, pure, undiluted euphoria…he had no idea how long she had wanted to kiss him…to be held by him…

Finally after some time, the two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Alfred sighed, making Alice giggle. "W-well I've never kissed anyone before!"

Alice's eyes widened and she blinked a few times. "Um…really?" she asked with a blush.

"Yeah…so you're my first kiss." He said looking off to the side with his eyes a bit.

"Hey…you're…you're my first kiss too." She said blushing like mad.

"Well that's beyond awesome then." He said, regaining his usual humor.

Alice smiled and draped her arms around his shoulders. "You know how at that party everyone danced…and we danced a bit?"

"Of course I remember that…you looked beautiful. Heh and you stepped on my feet a million times." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You stepped on mine too!" she countered.

"Yeah I know, but you had a point right?" he said.

"Yes…could we…dance again? Like right now?" she asked shyly.

Alfred blinked a few times; this was an unexpected request, however he was rather delighted. Smiling brightly, he pulled her to her feet, making her squeak a bit; he pulled her close and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing his hands on her tiny waist.

Finally feeling comfortable, she exhaled with contentment and rested her head against his chest, swaying back and forth with him. It wasn't anything special but she didn't care…all she cared about was being with the man she loved. Here she was in her sweats and him in his regular clothes but it didn't matter; love isn't about how you look or if you're perfect all the time. Love is about accepting each other's flaws and adoring the good…

After a few minutes she looked up at him with a soft smile. "I love you…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers as a response. She smiled sweetly and returned his kiss. It was perfect…then she gasped as she felt his hands moving from her waist to her hips in a rather intimate way.

"O-oh Alice I'm sorry! I got caught up in the moment!" Alfred said, separating from her and holding his hands in front of his body.

Alfred gulped at what happened next…Alice cocked a brow and walked over to him. "Caught up in the moment? Is that what happened?"

"Y-yes.." he stammered.

"Oh…I see. So it wouldn't have anything to do with…_this_?" she purred, pressing her hips up against his.

He let out an involuntary groan, much to his embarrassment. "Alice…what are you doing?"

She looked into his eyes once more. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I…I can't really say what I want to do." He said blushing madly.

She smiled and shook her head…but soon that smile turned to a serious expression.

"Alfred…how much do you love me?" she asked, not looking at him.

"More than anything in the world." He said, making her look at him. "I'm not lying to you. You know I'm a pretty straightforward guy."

"More than burgers?" she joked.

He laughed at her humor. "Of course more than burgers…Alice…I never ever want France to take you away from me. I don't want ANYONE to take you away from me. I want to you be yours forever and I want you to be mine. I want to be the one who kisses you and hugs you and tells you how much I love you. I want to be the one you cuddle with during scary movies. I want to be your hero and more! I want you to be the one I wake up next to every morning…" he said.

Alice's eyes widened. "I…I love you…I love you so much."

"Then um…well…" he said, unsure where to go next.

"Wanker." She said suddenly.

….?

Suddenly America realized what she was talking about.

"Oh crap! Shoot! I'm sorry Alice! I didn't mean to!" he said, looking down at his pants. Shit! When the hell did he get so hard!

She smirked. "Don't get so worried about it…" she whispered. "It'll be necessary for later…"

"Later?" America asked.

"Better sooner than later, don't you think? Or do you want to be one of those guys who has an erection lasting over four hours?" she teased.

"You saying that you have plans for me? Sounds like you're challenging me. You're way too competitive." He said smirking at her.

"You gonna take me up on it or not?" she asked.

"Well, actually—"

"Fine. I'll take the first step." She said, yanking his pants down.

"Holy crap, Alice!" he shouted.

"What? I've seen you in your underwear before. Remember the time I walked in on you changing?" she said.

"Y-yeah but not when I had a boner!" he defended.

"You're a goof." She laughed.

She gasped however when America grasped the bottom hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head.

"Alfred! What the hell!" she shouted.

"I've seen you changing before too." He teased back.

She smiled and hugged him. "We should go somewhere else…my room?" she asked.

America laughed and lifted her up. "Alfred Jones! I can walk on my own!" she cried, obviously embarrassed.

"A hero always carries his lady!" America said, kissing the top of her head.

Before she knew it, they were in her room and on her bed kissing furiously. Damn…Alfred was a good kisser. Sure she had nothing to compare it to, but she assumed that he was a great one. Then she felt something slick and unfamiliar tease her bottom lip, making her blush and pull away.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" he said hurriedly.

"Don't freak out Alfred…it just surprised me." She said, smiling. "But before you kiss me again…" she said narrowing her eyes.

Rather deftly, she removed both his jacket and shirt. She lost her confidence after his shirt was removed however…he was just so adorable and hot at the same time.

"Um…can I…touch you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Do you really think I'd say no?" he said.

Softly, with a delicate look on her face, she reached out and began to caress his torso. Alfred closed his eyes and savored her touch. She was just so gentle…and her hands were so soft.

"Your skin is smooth…and it looks cute too." She said softly.

"Cute skin?" he asked.

"Shut up. Be flattered." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm flattered but I just didn't know skin could be cute." He chuckled.

"Hush…" she whispered as she began to massage his hip bones.

"Mmmmm…." He groaned, enjoying the feeling. His eyes shot open however when he felt her fingertips begin to make their way under the waistband of his American flag boxers.

"H-hey! Hold on there!" he said, blushing. "It's just that, you're still pretty clothed…and I haven't touched you as much as I wanted to."

Alice's cheeks became rosy at his words and the shy part of her came out as he reached around her torso to find the clasp of her white lace bra. Her blush deepened when she heard the familiar pop of her bra coming undone. America pulled the article away rather hastily, however, just as soon as it had been removed, Alice's arms shot up to cover her exposed chest.

"What's wrong?" America asked.

"Nobody has ever looked before…that's all…" she said shyly.

On top of that, Alice had always been rather insecure about her breast size. No, she was not flat-chested; far from it. Alice had always been busty for her age growing up and now sported a very full C sized bust. She didn't know why but it just made her feel insecure…like they were too big for her body or something.

America smiled at her. "Well I would hope nobody has looked before."

She smiled back at him; somehow America always put her at ease. Finally, she moved her arms to the side, but that didn't stop her from glancing off to the side in embarrassment.

"You're so beautiful. Like really pretty…and hot." America said in admiration.

Alice turned to look at him. "Really?" she said, blinking a few times.

"Yes really." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Alice watched with a soft face as America ran his hands along her smooth, fair-skinned body. He stopped for a moment and poked her navel, making her giggle.

"Alfred! You know I'm ticklish there!" she complained.

"Sorry; I couldn't help it." He said smiling.

Soon he went back to his earlier explorations though as he rand his hands up and down her curvy sides with enthusiasm, curiosity, and admiration. When he reached her ribcage, he pressed his lips to hers once again. She sighed into the kiss and this time, chose to be the one to initiate a passionate kiss. Alfred certainly wasn't complaining when he felt her tongue tease his lip and immediately granted her access.

Their tongues first rubbed against each other with enthusiasm and curiosity. Then the kiss became more playful as their tongues rolled around on top of and underneath each other. Finally, the competitive spirit arose and their tongues wrestled and danced passionately, both seeking dominance. Much to America's dismay, Alice eventually won….but not for long.

She was caught off guard when she felt America's strong hands cup both of her full breasts. She moaned into the kiss and lost her dominance due to the pleasure she was experiencing. America ran his fingers over her mounds teasingly, before cupping them once again and kneading them with his fingertips.

"Alfred…." She breathed around the kiss.

Hearing his name from his soon-to-be lover, gave him even more encouragement to move forward. He began to roll around the soft flesh while rubbing his slightly calloused thumbs over her hardened nipples.

America then rather abruptly began to tease her nipples between his index finger and thumb; his haste from enthusiasm rather than impatience. While he toyed with the hardened buds, America began to pepper kisses down Alice's neck before stopping at a certain point to suckle at the flesh.

"Mmmmnnnn…" Alice moaned at the sensations.

Alfred smirked and gave her neck a very small, affectionate nip before peppering kisses down to her chest. Alice gasped when she felt Alfred kissing the underside of both her breasts. He kissed the mounds all over before finally kissing her right nipple and taking it into his mouth.

"Ah!" she cried from both pleasure and surprise.

America started out cutely by simply swirling his tongue around the rosy bud but soon he began to suckle it eagerly, like a child thirsting for milk. He was careful not to bite too hard when he began to tease it with his teeth; the entire time, he never once forgot about kneading her other breast with a free hand. He smiled against her breast at the plethora of pleasured sounds his love was emitting.

Deciding her right breast had gotten enough treatment, he started to move to the next one but was stopped by Alice.

"No more of that…it's your turn." She said, smirking.

Alfred made a small sound of surprise as he was pushed down against the mattress with Alice straddling his crotch. She purposefully pushed herself down against the bulge in his boxers; Alfred groaned, now painfully hard.

"Patience…" she purred, moving down to kiss his neck.

She smiled against the soft skin of his neck and began to tease it with her tongue between kisses. Finally she decided to give him a sweet little bite…but she slipped up as Alfred let out a small yip of pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Alfred!" Alice cried with her hands shooting up over her mouth.

Alfred smiled at her despite the small dots of blood on his neck. "It's ok…heh, guess that marks me as yours now huh?" he joked.

Alice laughed at his small joke and kissed his lips for a moment before peppering her kisses all the way down his torso. She too took a moment to poke at his navel, earning a laugh from her love.

"Hey!" he complained.

"You did it to me, you dork." Alice said, kissing his stomach.

She quickly suckled on his hip bones….ah this was definitely an erogenous spot for him; she could tell from the excessive amount of moans, whines, and pants she was getting from the American.

Finally, she moved her hands to the rim of his boxers and confidently removed them.

…..confidence lost….

She blushed furiously at the sight before her and turned her head away for a moment.

"What? Is there something wrong with it!" Alfred asked, suddenly becoming panicked at the thought of something being wrong with his dick.

"No no; calm down…I'm just a little shy is all." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh…I get it." He said, looking relieved.

Finally she took a deep breath and looked back over at what she couldn't seem to look at before. Wow….he definitely was…BIG to say the least. How was that going to fit?

Not seeing a point in simply staring at it, Alice reached out and ran her fingers along the length of it, earning a gasp from America.

"Curious question. Are you bigger than England?" she asked, raising a brow.

"That's not curious; that's weird…but yeah actually…heh." America said rubbing the back of his head.

Alice didn't answer, but instead wrapped her fingers around his shaft and without hesitation, began to pump her hand up and down it.

Alfred groaned and arched his hips up instinctively. "Alice…aaaahnn." He groaned as she continued her work.

After hearing him groan like that, she wondered…what if she went faster? Better yet; what if she went as fast as she could?

Smirking greatly, she began to pump her hand up and down him as fast as she could. Alfred threw his head back in pleasure and began to pant heavily. The friction between her hand and his shaft was so intense that it almost burned…god but it felt so good.

"A-Alice! I-I'm going to—"

But then she stopped. She giggled at the sight of a panting Alfred with a slightly despairing expression.

"Don't pout like that." She said, poking his chest. "The best part is yet to come."

Alfred watched with wide eyes as Alice's head began to go down on him. His head whipped back and his hips jerked up at the new and even more amazing feeling.

"Alice!" he cried.

She couldn't help but feel a surge of pride flow through her at the sound of Alfred being so greatly pleasured. She held onto his hips for support as she teased just the head of him in her mouth. Soon though, she took his entire length into her mouth; there was some deep throating involved though and she gagged at the unfamiliar presence but soon adapted to continue her work. She made sure that the suction against Alfred was vacuum tight as she more aggressively and more quickly worked his length. She brought one her other hands down to stroke his balls, increasing his pleasure that much more. While sucking and grazing her teeth against him, she took a chance to look up at her love. His head was trashing back and forth, his breaths were uneven and ragged pants, and his body writhed underneath her.

"A-Alice! I can't hold on anymore!" he choked out.

Alice smirked against him; she had him now. She squeaked in alarm however when she felt Alfred push her off of him and lay her down on her back. "Why?...why did you make me stop?" she asked.

"Well…uh…I kinda don't want to yet." He said.

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I want you, Alfred."

Alfred's whole face lit up at her words; sure he was flattered and even turned on, but that was just so blunt! Still though, he reached down and removed both her sweats and underwear at the same time…and then he sat back.

She was beautiful…so beautiful…and not just on the outside but on the inside too. She was so smart, funny, cute, kindhearted, warm, hardworking, and casual…she always accepted him for who he was and was always there for him when he needed her. Sure she could be stubborn, overly competitive, and hated to be wrong…but he loved her more than anything. This was the girl he wanted to be with forever.

"Alfred…are you done staring? You're kind of making me nervous." She said, biting her lip.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, somewhat distractedly as he kissed her.

She smiled against his lips and kiss back passionately; she gasped against his lips when she felt him stroking her lower lips. Alfred took her gasp as an opportunity to snake his tongue back into her mouth. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously. Her mouth flew away from his soon enough though, when she felt Alfred push a single finger inside her.

"Ah!" she cried with her eyes snapping shut.

Alfred immediately withdrew his finger. "Sorry! Did it hurt!" he asked in a panic.

"No...I liked it." She whispered.

Alfred smiled and figured he'd try something out that would make her feel even better. With that his head began to drift downward to her slightly parted legs.

"No!" she cried, snapping her legs shut. "I-I'm sorry…" she stammered, realizing how loud she had just snapped at him. "I'm just too shy for that right now…but…I'm ready for something else." She said, pulling him close to her.

He smiled and hovered over her, looking into her eyes; he touched their noses together cutely. "I love you." He said.

"I love you even more…" she whispered back.

"I love you most…with hero-like intensity!" he said, gaining spontaneous enthusiasm.

"Alfred…not now." Alice whispered.

"Oh, sorry." He said, positioning himself at her now soaking entrance. He allowed the head of his length to touch the opening. "You're so warm…."

He closed his eyes with contentment…he loved her so much…but… "Alice, are you sure?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? Do you…not want it?" she asked, looking worried.

"No! I do…but I want to make sure you're not doing something you'll regret." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I could never regret this. Please…I love you." She said before drawing him into a deep kiss.

Now fully sure that Alice was positive of her decision, Alfred began to push himself forward…which was proving to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Once he managed to get the head of himself in though, he chose to push all the way forward.

"Ah!" she cried, pulling away from the kiss.

Alfred looked alarmed and pulled away to look at her; his eyes filled with terror at the sight of Alice crying.

"I-it hurts…oh…" she groaned.

Alfred could feel tears of his own prickling the corners of his eyes. How could he have done this to her? He had hurt her! He was the hero! He wasn't used to hurting people; he wanted to be the helper. And he had hurt the one he loved most.

"God Alice, I'm sorry!" he said, quickly pulling out of her.

"A-Alfred…what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

America looked surprised at the irritated face she had. "I took it out because it was hurting you." He said.

"Look Alfred, it happens; it's not like—" she froze when she saw a horribly pained look on his face.

He was looking down at the space between her legs. Oh….now she saw. Her virgin blood was rather evident around the site of his penetration and some of it remained on his length.

"I made you bleed." He said sadly.

"It happens to every girl the first time around." She assured him. "Look…Alfred…I really want this. Please. Even if it hurts now, I know that it won't stay like that. Why would people do it if it was all pain?" she asked.

Alfred looked somewhat comforted by her words and managed to smile back a bit. "So you want me to put it back?"

"Do I have to beg you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

America chuckled a bit and cupped her cheek. "If it keeps hurting, let me know."

"Ok, fine." She said, pulling him close to her.

She affectionately wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him deeply. America now felt confident she was ok but still moved back into her carefully. He could feel her tense.

"Does it hurt?" he asked against her lips.

"It's just a bit sore…but I'm ok, I promise." She replied.

"I'll wait." Alfred said.

"No, you don't ha—"

Alice was cut off by America's lips pressing against hers…his kiss was so gentle and loving, yet it was still passionate and sexy. How did he do it?

Then, without even really expecting it, the pain completely subsided, leaving nothing but a warm glow that and fullness that filled her entire heart, soul, mind, and body.

"Alfred…more…" she whispered, before pushing both her lips and hips up against him.

Alfred was more than happy to obey her and now that he knew she was enjoying herself, the pleasure became almost supernatural for him. She was so warm inside and out and her body was so soft pressed up against him…and she was just _so tight_, like a vice of wet heat…

So carefully, he began to pump in and out of her. Gosh it felt incredible…

"Alfred, is that all the power a hero has? If so then maybe you shouldn't be my hero." She teased, pushing her hips up against his. "Is that all you can really do? I want proof that you're good enough to be my hero…so give me everything you've got."

Everything he had? Oh she had no idea…

"Don't make fun of me. I'm the best there is." America said back, with a smirk before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Alice was alarmed; this time he won the dominance battle.

Hmmm now at least she knew how to get him motivated.

"AH!" she cried as America hit a very special spot inside her.

Alfred noticed her response right away and immediately repeated the motion faster and harder. She was going to challenge him? Then so be it; he wasn't one to back down. Heroes don't quit! Soon neither of them could keep their lips linked as all they could do was moan, pant, and cry out in intense pleasure as Alfred forced himself between her legs with all of his might. He pounded her deeper, faster, and harder by the second until his heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest. Something else within him was about to burst as well…it was burning up; begging to be released.

"Alfred! AAAH! I-I can't hold on! Please!" she cried out, arching her body into his.

That was it; he couldn't take it anymore. With one final thrust, he pushed himself into her as far as he could go, making them cry out each other's names in unison.

"Ah…i-it's hot." Alice panted as she felt something warm fill her core, mixing with her juices as well.

Then that was it…they were spent. No matter how much energy the two of them had, there was certainly a limit, and they had reached it.

Panting heavily, America pulled out of Alice gently and collapsed next to her in exhaustion. His sweat-slickened chest rose and fell unevenly as he reached over and pulled his beautiful lover up against him.

She sighed and kissed his chest lovingly, pulling the blankets over them. Alfred looked down at her when he felt something wet and warm hitting the skin of his chest.

"Alice…why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Because I'm so happy." She said, kissing his chest over and over. "I love you…I love you…" she said, stroking and kissing the space over his heart.

Alfred allowed for a single tear to fall from one of his blue eyes as well as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alice, do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"Mmmm how much?" she said sleepily.

"Marry me." He stated simply.

She looked at him with an agitated expression. "Alfred, don't tease me."

"I'm serious!" he said, pulling her even closer. "Let's get married."

"Alfred…shut up." She said resting her head against him with a smile.

Alfred shook his head and chuckled. "I'm dead serious. Tomorrow I'm going to get you a ring and ask you properly."

…?

"Alice?" he asked when he didn't get a response.

She was asleep…fast asleep. He watched her giggle and shift against him. "Alfred Jones….is my hero…" she whispered in her sleep.

America smiled and kissed her once more. "Glad to hear it…" he breathed before falling asleep as well.

America had never been happier in his life; the most amazing gift he could ever ask for was resting in his arms, forever to be his…and he to be forever hers…

****

A/N: Yay! Well I hope you liked it :D I thought it was really adorable and sexy at the same time. Alrighty! Well to anyone who read this (and liked it), I am always taking oneshot requests and can usually get them posted within 24 hours! Never be shy to ask! :D lolz and I seriously hope everyone got my "smack smack smack smack" reference with France XD haha I almost made Alice say "You are an ass".


End file.
